


Minerva’s Boys

by MagicalMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, Not Canon Compliant, Parenthood, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMoon/pseuds/MagicalMoon
Summary: When Albus is called into work he suggests Minerva take their three hyper boys to Hogwarts and explore. Takes place during the Marauders Era.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Minerva’s Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off a beautiful drawing called “Minerva’s Boys” by the wonderful mmad-lover on tumblr ! Check our their blog for more amazing MMAD fan-art. 
> 
> These characters belong to J.K. Rowling I’m just borrowing them. No copyright intended.

Minerva pretended she was still asleep as she felt her husband place tiny kisses along her neck. Nimble fingers slid the silk strap of her nightgown down before Albus kissed her chest and newly uncovered full breasts making her moan. It had been so long since she has been touched this way. Between work and the boys, there was no time for intimacy. 

“Good morning, my dearest.” 

Minerva turned around to face her husband. “a very good morning indeed” She pulled his face towards hers and captured his lips hungrily. 

“I missed this so much.” 

A loud cry interrupted the couple’s loving. Making them sigh. 

“Baby James seems to be awake as well. Albus, would you be a dear and grab him.” 

“Of course, darling,” he kissed her gently before grabbing a now screaming baby. 

Minerva was pulling down her other strap when she heard little footsteps, and a moment later, the little boy in question jumped onto the king-sized bed. 

The three-year-old snuggled into his mother. Maxwell was attached to Minerva at the hip. Before baby James was born, he nursed once in awhile. When the baby was born, Maxwell had the most difficult time adjusting. He strongly disliked sharing his mummy but was beginning to understand that James couldn’t do as much as he could and needed mummy’s help. She was glad to have these little moments with all her boys. 

She kissed him on his head and ran her fingers through raven black hair. “Good morning, my sweet boy, did you have pleasant dreams.” 

The young boy nodded as he sleepily sucked his thumb. “Baby, you’re going to have to make room for your little brother he has to eat.” He nodded his head and slid over. “Good morning, little one! Albus greeted Maxwell as he handed James to Minerva. 

“Papa !” He said excitedly, moving into his open arms. 

Minerva took the pacifier out of the fussy baby’s mouth, who screamed before placing him on her breasts. James began to suckle greedily. 

“Slow down, wee one,” she cooed “you will get a tummy ache” the infant paid no mind and continued to eat quickly. She stared down at the tiny babe at her breast. He had his father’s auburn hair and her deep green eyes. The six-month-old was a pleasant surprise for the couple. Minerva thought her childbearing years were coming to an end. Still, after she missed two monthly cycles, Minerva decided to visit her long-time friend Poppy Pomfrey for a check-up that was when she found out she was two months pregnant. 7-year-old Thomas didn’t seem to care much when they told him he shrugged and carried on playing with his beginners broom. Maxwell didn’t quite understand what was happening. Albus, on the other hand, was ecstatic the night Minerva told him she was expecting. After the boys were asleep, he made love to her slowly and passionately reminding Minerva just how much he cherished her. 

Albus lay down and placed Maxwell between him and Minerva. “What were you thinking about that making you grace us with your beautiful smile.” 

She gently burped the baby before allowing him to latch on to her other breast “I was remembering the day or rather the night I told you about this little one.” 

“Ah,” he responded with a knowing smile, “I see.” He ran his fingers through Maxwell’s black hair while watching him sleep. Soon Albus began to doze while Minerva and James weren’t too far behind. 

“Good morning !” eight-year-old Thomas shouted. 

Albus, Minerva, and Maxwell sat up with a start; however, James remained asleep nuzzled against his mother’s chest. 

“You’re lucky this little boy is used to your loudness.” 

Thomas jumped on the bed, and a few minutes later, Maxwell joined him. 

“Thank goodness we got a bigger bed,” Minerva commented. “I was going to allow them to have cereal this morning, but I’m not sure if that’s a great idea, boys calm down please.” 

They plopped on the mattress and continues giggling. Minerva and Albus joined in. After they settled down, Minerva placed James in his swing and began making tea for herself and Albus. A few minutes later, her husband entered the kitchen, holding both Thomas and Maxwell. 

“So Mama Bear, what should I feed the monsters?” 

“I suppose they can have cereal.” 

“The yummy kind?” her oldest inquired eagerly. 

Minerva rolled her eyes “yes, the yummy kind, sit down, and daddy will give you a bowl.” She handed Albus his tea and whispered, “mix in some regular cheerios too, please. They’re hyper enough as it is.”  
He responded with a peck on her lips, “anything for you, my love.” 

~

The boys were happily eating their breakfast while Minerva continued to sip her tea. She was in the middle of grading an exam she gave her 5th years last week when suddenly an owl burst through the window. Albus groaned when he realized it was a ministry owl. He placed James in his swing before untying the piece of parchment attached to the bird’s leg. He wasn’t surprised he was summoned on behalf of the Wizengamot. This was the third weekend in a row; he was interrupted. Preventing him from spending time with his family. 

Minerva put down her quill and stood behind her husband, wrapping her arms around his waist. “Its alright love, when we married and decided to start a family we both knew there would be times when work would call you away on the weekends.” 

He placed his hand’s over Minerva’s “I know darling, but I barely see the boys during the week. They are growing up so fast, and I feel like I’m missing it. I miss being with you in every sense of the word.” 

Their love life has been overshadowed by the boys and their jobs. The couple went from making love at least twice a week to once every two weeks if they were lucky. These joinings were quick but passionate. It had been months since they made love properly. Taking their time and enjoying each moment. 

She kissed his back and leaned against him, “I know, maybe my brother and his wife could take Thomas and Maxwell for the weekend.” She gave him a knowing smile and went over to the boys who were feeding the owl. 

“Would you two like to watch a movie?” 

They stopped what they were doing and looked at each other with excitement. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” she chuckled. 

After the boys chose their movie and got comfortable, she moved James to his pack and play than set a nursery charm that would alert her if James got fussy. 

“Mommy is going to help Daddy clean the upstairs shower. If you need anything, knock on our bedroom door, okay?” She placed a kiss on top of their foreheads and checked on the baby one last time before taking Albus’s hand. 

Once they were upstairs, Minerva kissed him with an intense desire to which her husband responded eagerly. When they broke apart, he lifted her up and carried her to the bathroom, where they both passionately “cleaned the shower.” 

~

“I want it !” 

“Well, too bad,” the older boy taunted, “I’m the oldest, and what I say goes.” 

Maxwell began whining, “that’s not fair.” 

When they went back downstairs, the boys were no longer watching Toy Story; instead, they were fighting over Albus’s wand. Meanwhile, James was asleep in his pack and play. 

“Silence !” Albus’s voice boomed, making the two boys stop pulling on the wand. “Sit on the couch” The boys immediately did what they were told. 

“Thomas, hand over my wand, please.” After he secured it safely, he looked at his sons sternly. “You are never, under any circumstances, allowed to touch someone else’s wand unless you are given permission to do so. My and your mother’s wands are not toys. That’s why we got you your own. You could have hurt yourselves or your little brother.” Fortunately, there is a protection charm on every wand which prevents any accidental magic by kids under the age of 11. “Now, Thomas, you go sit in my office, and Maxwell go to your mother’s office.” The boys knew better than to argue and did as they were told. Minerva set one alarm for 4 minutes and another for 8. 

Albus picked up James and kissed him on the head. “I’ll change his nappy relax for a few minutes of love. I have a feeling you’ll need it.” She smiled as he stroked her still red cheeks. 

10 minutes later, both boys were released from their timeouts and were sitting on the floor playing with their magical creature figures. Minerva was on the couch, watching them while feeding James. Albus hugged and placed a kiss on their foreheads before going to his wife and giving her a loving embrace. “If you would like, take the boys to Hogwarts and let them play outside and explore for a bit. I’ll meet you for dinner in our quarters.” 

“It is beautiful outside. It would be stupid for us to stay inside. I think I will take them over to Hogwarts. Maxwell and Thomas always enjoy playing with the students. I’ll get them dressed after you leave.” 

He gave her a bright smile, “Sounds like a plan, my love.” 

“At least mummy doesn’t have to shower.” he heard her whisper to their youngest.  
He shook his head and chuckled as he stepped into the fireplace.

Minerva had all the boys dressed in less than 20 minutes. Thomas was wearing a dark yellow shirt with dark khaki shorts while Maxwell wore a dark blue patterned shirt and light khakis. Lastly, Baby James was dressed in a red onesie and sucking on a yellow pacifier. 

Minerva wore a floor-length emerald green t-shirt dress. It had white detailing along the waistline and shoulder cuffs. On her head, she wore a hat with a bow the same color of her dress to protect her fair face. Minerva carried a large brown bag filled with bottles, nappies, and wipes as well as water bottles, pretzels, and sunscreen. James was situated in a gray baby backpack carrier. After double-checking, they had everything they needed the four traveled by portkey to Hogwarts. 

~

“Yo guys, look! Minnie McG brought her offspring.” 

“Sirius!” Thomas and Maxwell yelled at the same time. They ran over to the group of Gryffindors who gave them high fives. 

“So Minnie, what brings you to these parts on this beautiful day” Minerva rolled her eyes “the boys needed to release some energy. They’ve been practically bouncing off the walls.” Minerva was about to stop James Potter from giving the boys chocolate when she heard the voice of one of her favorite students. 

“Professor ! What a lovely surprise.” Lily Evans walked over with her childhood friend Severus Snape close behind. 

She looked over to see her sons doing some strange dance Sirius Black was teaching the. “Finally, I get to talk to someone who doesn’t have the maturity of a five year old.” 

Lily chucked “I know exactly what you mean” she peered over at the sleeping baby “at least those three haven’t corrupted this little one yet,” 

“They will eventually” she sighed “I don’t know if I could handle three Mr. Blacks running around the house. Maybe I’ll let Mr. Lupin corrupt this one.” 

“Who wants to go for a walk around the lake?” Minerva asked. 

“Me!” Shouted Thomas, Maxwell, Sirius, Potter, and Remus. 

She looked at the four boys in amusement “well, we better be off than, Miss Evans, would you and Mr. Snape like to join us?” 

“Oh, no, thank you, professor. Severus is helping me study for my Defense Against the Dark Arts Owl. If you ever need a babysitter, you know where to find me.” 

Minerva smiled as the pair walked away. It was only when she turned around that she noticed the group was very far ahead. She sighed, “boys.” 

By the time she arrived at the lake, Sirius was lifting Maxwell up to swing on a branch. While Remus was teaching Thomas how to skip a rock across the water. Although the three teenagers caused her nothing short of a headache, she knew that they would keep her boys out of harm’s way. Potter, Sirius, and Remus were like sons to her, but she would never tell them that. She transfigured a pile of leaves into a huge picnic blanket and sat down to give James a bottle. 

Minerva grinned at the sight of her best friend walking towards her, “Filius told me my three favorite boys came for a visit!” Poppy, Pomfrey shouted. The matron gave Minerva a hug before sitting beside her. She looked into James’s deep green eyes and stroked his soft cheek. 

“He has your eyes Min. I must admit, you and Albus make some pretty cute kids.” 

Minerva chucked, “I must agree. My boys are all pretty handsome.” She handed James over to Poppy so she could burp him. “Here you’ll need this,” she told Poppy and gave her a burp cloth “he’s been spitting up lately. 

“Do you think you and Albus will have any more?” 

“Heavens, no,” Minerva responded as she laid on her back. “These three keep me on my toes.” 

The women looked over at the group of boys playing a muggle game called tag. 

“Potter, Lupin and Black should wear them out.” 

“I have no doubt.” 

Poppy placed James against her so he could sit up and play with his stuffed Niffler. She and Minerva continued to chat about anything and everything while keeping their eyes on the boys. When the matron left to go back to work, Minerva put the sleepy infant in his carrier. 

“Come on, boys, let’s go. Potter, Lupin and Black have to go to the great hall for dinner.” 

Both boys groaned in disappointment. 

“I promise we can come back soon.” cheering up Thomas and Maxwell. They each took one of Minerva’s outstretched hands. 

As they walked towards the castle, Thomas shouted, “Fawkes ! That means Daddy’s home!” He began to tug on his mother’s arm, urging her to move quicker. Meanwhile, Maxwell was barely able to keep holding on. 

Minerva had trouble holding in her laughter “Thomas, slow down. We’ll be there soon.” 

~

Waiting outside the large doors for them was their father.

“Daddy!” Maxwell jumped into his father’s arms while Thomas hugged him. Albus chuckled at the two boys and began to ask them about their day. Thomas told him about how Sirius lifted him onto his shoulders while Maxwell shared the tale that James Potter told him about the Giant Squid. Albus listened to the story with amusement while Minerva thought of all the ways she could hit Potter across his head. 

When they arrived at Minerva and Albus’s old quarters. Albus cleaned the boys up while Minerva enlarged the couch so that all five of them could fit comfortably. Minerva sat on the sofa with James sleeping against her chest. A few moments later, Thomas and Maxwell were snuggled against her side. It didn’t take long for Minerva, Thomas, and Maxwell to give in to their exhaustion. 

Albus smiled and took a picture of Minerva and her boys.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ! I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to share your thoughts and a Kudos would be very much appreciated ☺️


End file.
